Asphalt-based roofing materials, such as roofing shingles, roll roofing, and commercial roofing are installed on the roofs of buildings to provide protection from the elements. The roofing material may be constructed of a substrate such as a glass fiber mat or an organic felt, an asphalt coating on the substrate, and a surface layer of granules embedded in the asphalt coating.
Roofing materials are applied to roofs having various surfaces formed by roofing planes. The various surfaces and roofing planes form intersections, such as for example hips and ridges. A ridge is the uppermost generally horizontal intersection of two sloping roof planes. Hips are formed by the intersection of two sloping roof planes running from a ridge to the eaves.
The above notwithstanding, there remains a need in the art for improved hip and ridge roofing shingles and an improved method of manufacturing hip and ridge roofing shingles.